


Antwell Academy

by Puppyinabox



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, Homophobia, Johnny Ghost is quiet and kinda shy, Johnny toast goes by Jonathan, Johnny's stepdad is a dick, Lilly and raina are gay queens, Mentions of suicide or suicidal behavior, Multi, My ocs are gay as hell., Original Character(s), maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Puppyinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Ghost was afraid of a lot of things in his life.  His stepdad, his new school, sometimes he was even afraid of himself.  Johnny was always different, he never really knew why, and kids would make fun of him.  His father died before he was born, or so he was told, and so he grew up with an abusive stepdad.<br/>Jonathan Toast was a prince, in a secret or scandalous sort of sense.  He was illegitimate.  His father had slept with a princess, and she had the twins in secret.  He did still grow up in the lap of luxury.  His family was full of secrets and betrayal, so he tried to seem like just a normal rich kid. Untill the new kid came to Antwell, and he fell for him.  </p><p>A story full of drama, some pain, and a whole lot of running.  These two make it out in the end.  Because fairytales always end in happily ever after.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic I wrote on my wattpad, you can check out some of my other work there if this impresses you. My wattpad name is the same as my name on here, so just look it up if you feel like it.
> 
> I saw a lack of GhostxToast fanfiction on here and thought that should be changed. Hope you all enjoy!

It was about the twenty fifth of August, my mom has helped me pack my bags of all the clothes I'd need for the year. And of course I managed to sneak some minor paranormal equipment, I mean I am JOHNNY GHOST! PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR EXTRAORDINAIRE! 

So I woke up early that morning, partially because if I woke early so josh (my douchey stepdad.) wouldn't yell at me, and because I was kind of excited! I mean not everyone gets a complete new slate, this was the chance of a life time. As I walked down the stairs of my home to my kitchen I ran my hand along the wall, 

This is the last time I'll feel these walls for a while, I thought. 

I jumped down the last three steps and walked into the cupboard without a sound, Don't wanna wake mom and stepdouche... I grabbed a bowl and a spoon, then some cornflakes and milk. I ate my breakfast then decided to doodle schematics for new paranormal equipment while I waited for josh to come down, drink his coffee, call me a dumbass, and leave for work.   
Oh how I hate that man...   
"Sup lil turd?" I heard from behind me, I decided that it was best to ignore him unless he gave an order, which was normally to find and light his cigs. He said nothing this time though, he didn't leave for work either...   
"Tell me I'm not being driven to school by this jerk..." I muttered to myself,   
my mom was a nurse in the psyche ward at the local hospital, basically, she deals with basket cases like me everyday of the week. She would normally be the one to drive me.   
"What did you say?" Josh growled, I sighed, "Nothing Jo-" I stopped my self, calling him that word disgusted me, but kept me safe, "dad..." "Better not have." 

Josh is the owned part of the hospital, and also worked for the legal portion of the hospital. In fact that's where my mom and him met, mom was having a hard time paying for my pills and therapy so she decided it was a good idea to marry josh, let's just say he's got a lot of hands in a lot of cookie jars. I'm off the therapy now... Not like it helped, I never really trusted my therapist, so I kinda might have lied to her about some stuff. But I was still on my pills, which I triple checked were packed every hour. They were apparently for "P.T.S.D" a fancy word for   
"bad stuff happened and now you're a bit messed up in the head."   
as my therapist explained. I took my pills while josh put his dish in the sink, 

"Do the dishes after you take your happy pills, basket case." 

I swear on my fathers grave that man is compensating for something... 

"Yeah sure." I said, running the water over two week old dishes. I heard faint, light footsteps down the stairs.   
Mom.   
I smiled slightly down at the dishes, just having her around made me feels safer. 

"Oh Johnny that's so kind of you! Thanks for doing the dishes!" She hugged me, being the teenage introvert I am I wriggled out ASAP. 

"Good morning Kate." Josh said, holding my mom close and kissing her. 

Ugh, anyway, I finished the dishes, grabbed my bags on the way out, said one last goodbye to mom and the house. And got into the truck josh drove. "  
New start dweeb face. Excited to fail in ways you could never before?!" His words hurt, but I pretended not to care. 

"Oh and I saw in your sketch book..." That statement is something an inventor like me, NEVER WANTS TO HEAR!   
"Yeah. And?"   
"And I think you can draw ok I guess." 

That was waaaaaaay backwards.

"What?" I covered my mouth after realizing I said that out loud.   
"What I mean is they're not total shit like I expected from you. Some of the gadgets are actually kinda cool." He admitted.   
"Oh wow um..." My cheeks got a little pink, "thanks I guess..." 

Tell me he didn't see in the vent sketchbook... That would ruin my life. 

"Listen kid, I know we don't get along, and often it seems like I'm trying to be a total jackass but really I kinda think you're alright. Ok?" Josh was being strange, I didn't trust it.   
I moved in with caution. 

Pretend you're happy he's saying this... Don't show that you know he's scheming... I told myself.

"Oh, well thanks josh, I mean dad, uuhhh..." I talked quickly.   
After that he put on some bad christian rock. And murdered my ears! Rock and roll was good, and jazz was great, but this was just bad! It just got in my nerves. 

After about an hour of josh's special kind of torment we arrived at the school.   
It reminded me of a castle kind of, if a college was built on top of it, Antwell Academy, according to Wikipedia, was once a mental asylum, but was sold for medical education and eventually became an all grades boarding school. 

Gotta hand it to josh, we definitely could NOT afford this without him, 

I grabbed my backpack which was by my feet and stepped of the trucks high foot lift. Josh rolled down the window and said,   
"Have fun dweebatron!" Before driving away, almost over my foot. 

I sighed as I walked into the school lobby, I was greeted by a girl about my age and someone who looked kinda like a guy, it was hard to tell. 

The masculine one introduced the two, they had a girl voice kinda and looking more closely was only slightly flat chested. 

"Sup? Welcome to Antwell, I'm Lilly and this is Raina. We're supposed to give you a tour." The one named Lilly had green hair with streaks of different colors in it, she was pale and had hazel eyes, her ears were pierced with skulls and she wore a black tee over a red long sleeve. She had blue converses on and low-ish rise jeans.   
"Hello!" The one named Raina said cheerfully. She was a brunette, it didn't look natural though. She was much tanner than her counterpart and had light indigo eyes, which probably weren't natural, but rather colored contacts. She wore a pink turtle neck and skinny jeans. Her ears had hearts on little gold chains, oh and she wore Ug boots.   
"And your name is?" Lilly asked.   
"Oh um..."   
"He's Johnny casket!" Raina chimed in,   
"Please just Johnny." I winced when she said casket. 

"Ok Johnny well follow me to your home class." Lilly said, opening a door to a bustling hall.


	2. Antwell Academy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!  
> Woah!  
> Also, Maxwell is an ass.

After the tour it was time for lunch. and, being the new guy, I sat by myself. left alone to my thoughts I wondered about this place,

things will be different than before! I could do anything and I can be someone this time! Instead of just the punching bag!

My thoughts were interrupted though, when a group of guys came over and sat. Two of which looked older than me and one about a year younger. Their leader seemed to be the tallest one, he had dark brown hair and wore a Stetson.

"well we got an outcast don't we?" he asked, with a huge Midwestern accent. his squad laughed at what he said, he then raised his hand and silenced them.

"what's your name?" he continued,

"j-johnny..." I muttered, not looking up from the table.

"well isn't that just funny?!" the leader chuckled, "now there's two Johnnys that go to this school and are total losers!"  
I got up to leave, I didn't trust them, at my other school there was a group just like them. And we didn't exactly get along. But I was grabbed by my hood and pulled back, which made me trip and fall.

"where do ya think you're going Johnny? I'm just trying to befriend ya." The way he said this made me tremble.

Please just get this over with. I really don't want to be here...

"hey Maxwell, whatya say we give this guy the real tour?" a voice called out from his squad, a crowd was beginning to form around us. Some people began to chant "fight" while others just whispered to each other.

"well I think that would be great." Maxwell answered, grinning down at me. I scrambled to get up and stood with I fighting stance, but honestly probably looked like a karate kid wanna be.

"well looks like we got ourselves a little fighter." He teased. He ran up and punched me in the stomach, then the eye and teeth. I fell down and they started kicking...

You're an idiot for thinking you could be anything here Johnny! Ha, you're weak!

I spat out a tooth and tried to get up, which I couldn't of course, it felt like an eternity until I eventually passed out. 

I woke up in the school infirmary, bruised badly.

"oh you're awake!" a nurse cheerfully noticed, she walked up and helped me sit up, which I didn't want to do, but it'd be rude to say so. "you must be real glad Maxwell found you! He carried you here!"

So he's a two faced liar as well. duh.

"what time is it?" I finally spoke.

"7:30." The nurse said walking out. Well I had missed class. I sat there for a while before I started crying, nothing was gonna change here, I was just gonna be the same emo loser I was before. I looked at my bruises then the months old scars on my wrists. The ones I never dared to show my therapist, the ones that healed physically but not emotionally, then I just stared at the ceiling for a few hours. I heard a door open and footsteps approach me. I looked to find a boy about my age, he wore a dark grey vest over a dapper dress shirt, he was carrying a text book and some papers.

"the teacher told me to bring you the things you missed." He said, he had a British accent and jet black hair, his blue eyes sparkled like seas. I stared into them for a bit, rolling into contentme-

Wtf am I saying? He's just a dude. Don't sound so gay Johnny.

"uh, thanks." I said taking the stuff.

instead of leaving he sat down and asked, "what happened to you?" he had kind eyes. He hesitantly ran a hand over my black eye.

"um, just fell down some stairs." I lied,

"I'm not stupid." I heard in response, he had an edge to his tone, taking his hand back.

"what do you mean?"

"you're lying to me. No one falls down stairs and gets a black eye."

"what if a rock hit me in the eye at the bottom?"

"all the stairs are indoors." He now had crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"oh, right."

"I'm Jonathan Toast by the way, and you are?" He held out his hand for me to shake,

"Johnny, Johnny Ghost." We shook hands, then I let my arm fall back to my side.

"funny, the teacher said your name was casket."

"it's my stepdad's last name."

"oh." There was a silence,

Jonathan broke it with, "well won't you answer my question from before?"he looked slightly more annoyed now.

"Maxwell and his gang happened." I choked down a sob when I said this.

"oh. Are you new here Johnny?"

"yeah. First day was today..."

"well that sucks!" Jonathan said standing up, "do you wanna see something cool?"

"um yeah, am I allowed to leave the infirmary though?"

"if you're feeling better."

I looked at him for a bit, he seemed nice, like I could trust him.  
"I think I am." I got up, grabbed my stuff, and followed him outside. The sun was already starting to go down and the sky was tinted purple. making everything have a golden hue, Jonathan's blue eyes shined with excitement. He grabbed me by the sleeve and ran in a direction.

"this way!" Jonathan said eagerly, he ran around some turns and eventually we came to a big building on the campus, it looked kinda abandoned and forgotten. "this was a library, before they moved it and renovated it to add the computer lab. There are still books in here and it's really quiet. I like to come here and study, or just think." He pushed open the doors, the smell of old books washed over me.

"looks kinda haunted." I commented.

"yeah, some people say that about it, that's why no one comes here!" he said, twirling in the center of the main room. I put my things down on one of the tables and explored. I eventually found myself in the science-fiction section. I started taking books off the shelves.

"UGH CLICHE!" I heard my new friend yell as he threw a book at a wall, he stood in the romance section.

"what?"

"cliché story. Guy is bullied, guy wins the big game, guy gets girl. BORING!" he practically shouted. "Don't they know there's other kinds of relationships?!" He huffed.

"sh, we're in a library" I joked. This made him laugh.

"oh right, better not make the librarian angry!" he chuckled. We both ran around laughing like crazy for about two hours.

Jonathan looked at his watch "woah it's late." He said, "we should get to the dorms."

"heh right. Um, where?"

"just follow me."

As we walked out of the library I began to think,

I haven't laughed like this in ages, ever since Josh came around I haven't been happy at all, what changed? I mean I had friends before, fellow outcasts. But around this guy I only just met I feel inner peace. Like I belong around Jonathan.

 

"here we are!" Jonathan said as we reached a building that looked slightly like a big house, but not a normal house, like a California pent house or some crap.

"wow..." I gasped as we entered. The main downstairs had a living room and a kitchen, the living room had a flat screen and a huge couch. There was an x-box and PS4 near it, a Wii-u was sitting in the corner unused.

"I know right." Jonathan said. "c'mon what's your room number?"

"um, 3I41S"

"cool! We're room mates!" he ran up the stairs, "this way, third floor."

I stood for a moment, taking in the downstairs, before I ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, this chapter mostly just to move the plot along and introduce the rest of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!

The room was cozy, two beds on either side of the room. One side of the room had posters, sticky notes, and a cork board with photos. There was a music stand next to a guitar and a cello next to the door.  
"Welcome to home base." Jonathan's voice rang from behind me.  
"It looks nice." I said as I walked over to my side of the room and let my bag down, "better unpack now..."  
Jonathan sounded different when he said, "Are you sure you're ok?" He sounded almost sad.  
"Ha. Yeah, I'm fine, just some jerks. No real damage" I lied.  
"If we're gonna be roommates things need to be honest. Ok? Ok. Now, I'm gonna say a fun fact about myself and you try to give one crazier."  
"Ok." I giggled a bit.  
"Ok um... Aha! When I was six I did British disco and accidentally killed the cat."  
"Hm. Met a dead cat. A ghost."  
"Hmph... Oh um... My dad is dead."  
"Died before I was born, or that's what my mom says." We both had that normal, respectful silence for the dead, then went on.  
"I'm a prince."  
"What?" I asked looking up from my unpacking. "A what?"  
"A prince, my grandmother is the queen of England. Technically. It's complicated. Don't tell anybody."  
"Ok yeah, you win dude."  
It was getting pretty late and I was supposed to take my pills before bed, but I couldn't find them!  
"Oh shit!" I shouted.  
"What?"  
"I think maxwell's gang stole my meds..." I was already starting to freak out, "and first of all! At high enough levels it's a hallucinogenic but just above that it's a lethal dose, second of all! I NEED THOSE BECAUSE IM A FRICKING BASKET CASE!" I began pacing across the room. I was scared, if they knew why I had those they would make my life hell, and if I didn't have those jimmy would make my life worse than hell!  
" Johnny calm down, maybe the nurse just took it?"  
" she has my prescription for it! She wouldn't take it!"  
"Hm... I can get it back. I'll return post-haste!" Jonathan stepped out of the room. I, being the nosy roommate I am, began looking through his stuff. He seemed to like art, like a lot. He had books, all of the Harry Potter series, and some philosophy and science ones. He had written some song ideas on the sticky notes and the family photos looked perfect, perfect mom, strong dad, and two handsome young boys. Until one, it was just the mom and someone who appeared to be Jonathan.   That both wore black and had eyes filled with sorrow.  
He must have died only about five years ago...  
I wondered what happened to the other boy. He would have mentioned his brother dying too. I snooped for about an hour until the door creaked open, Jonathan walks in, and did jazz hands with an orange pill bottle in his right.   
"You got it back?! How?!" I couldn't believe it, he seemed like an outcast like me  
" I've got connections." He shrugged. " here you go." He handed me the bottle, I took three fourths of my normal dose, I felt good today. I laid down in my bed, I couldn't sleep though, the pills leave a slight buzz before taking their normal effect.  
"You don't mind if I practice do you?" Jonathan asked, gesturing to his cello with the bow.  
"Please, do. Just um, can you play something soft and slow?" I requested.  
"Ok!"  
When I shut my eyes I heard rustling paper and then a soft melody beginning to form, and eventually I fell asleep.  Note after note, carrying me slowly into a dream world.

"Johnny wake up." I felt someone strong nudge my shoulders. I felt morning sunlight on my eyelids.  
"No... Five more minutes mom."  
"Johnny it's me." Then I recognized Jonathan's sound, slight chuckle in his voice.  
"Oh crap sorry." I got out of bed and put my hoodie on. " let's go, I'm predicting pancakes in the near future."  
"As am I." Jonathan laughed.  
The cafeteria was full again, and again, Jonathan and I sat alone. But this time we had company. The girls I met on the first day joined us.  
"Sup Johnny. And Uh, Johnny." Lilly said. Sitting down,  
"Your majesty, Johnny." Raina curtsied sweetly and sat down.  
" Raina don't call me 'your majesty.' Please." Jonathan said, with a faint smile.  Lilly started talking about how not legit the math homework was, and how she kinda hated ELA class. While Raina, stayed positive. Jonathan and I just both listened.  But soon, the gang arrived. Maxwell grabbed Jonathan by the collar and lifted him,  
"Where are the pills your highness?" He hissed.  
"With who they belong to."  
" you know I hate you, but your brother, now he understands it's a dog eat dog world. I just think that you are kinda a wet blanket." Maxwell spat.  
"H-hey! L-leave him a-alone!" I stammered, maxwell turned around and faced me.  
"You must be wishing you were dead kid." He said cracking his knuckles,  
"Or maybe he just isn't a total insecure, sadistic, fucktard like you maxwell." Lilly said, with total sass. Raina snapped her fingers, adding sass.  
"What?!" Maxwell looked from Jonathan, to me, to Lilly, over and over. He must have been shocked someone stood up.  
"Yeah! Don't be such a bully, if you have problems talk about them, don't take them out on others." Raina cheerfully chimed in.  
Maxwell looked so flustered and confused, "yeah well screw you guys, I'm leaving, bye." He glared at me as he walked away with his squad.  
"Thanks for that guys." Jonathan said, fixing his shirt, "but really I didn't need it. If he hurt me the entire British secret service would hunt him down."  
"Yeah well he didn't seem to care about that as much as he wanted to make your face look like last thanksgiving's pumpkin pie." Lilly said, violently taking a bite of her pancakes, she seemed mad. "I just think it's all bullshit."  
"I guess." Raina added.  
"Yeah well he'd be an international felon." Jonathan said, "and his parents would be mad."  
"His parents don't care" Lilly scoffed, "if they did, he'd be more like you." She pointed at him with her fork,   
"I suppose."  
They continued talking about this for a while. I decided to write a bit in my journal, I wrote about yesterday, josh and how I wasn't missing him, and the magic of the library. Jonathan and my library. I shut the journal and packed it away in my satchel.  
"Nice dude purse" Lilly joked,  
"Ha. Thanks, I keep everything in here." I laughed. I really did, my small sketch book, my mini journal, my pills, my phone. Everything.   
"How does it all fit?" Raina asked,  
"Deus ex machina." I replied.  
"Oh ok!" She smiled. "That makes sense."  
"No it doesn't." Lilly and Jonathan said in unison.  
"Eh, I don't know then." I shrugged. I started eating my breakfast, but didn't finish, we had spent time talking. I walked out with Jonathan, Lilly, and Raina. A guy about Jonathan's height in a hoodie bumped into me, he had his hood up, so I couldn't see his face. I thought nothing of it and continued walking. I followed Jonathan to the science room, he waved goodbye, and class began. I started doodling before the teacher started, when I looked up for a moment to check the classroom I was met by two Icy eyes behind thick lenses.  
"Who are you?" A girls voice asked.  
"Um... Do you mind?" I asked, she was really close to my face, it became weird.  
"Oh, right." She backed up, her hair was an icy blue. She wore a grey hoodie and blue bell bottoms. With red converses. Her hair covered one of her eyes. "My name's Jen. You?" She had similar facial features to Lilly.  
"Are you and Lilly related?" I asked, she rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, she's my twin sister. Now answer my question please?"  
"I'm Johnny ghost."  
"Well isn't that hilariously." She chuckled, "you friends with Johnny toast?"  
"I call him Jonathan to prevent confusion."  
"Oh. K."  
The science teacher hushed us and Jen sat down next to me. I placed my satchel next to me but realized it was slightly lighter. I opened it,  
my journal was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I added a fourth wall break.


	4. Goodbye Antwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is when stuff gets painful.  
> Brace yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the angst chapter, my friends.

I began to panic, that journal was my life!  I raised my hand to leave the class, running out of the building, I was going to check if I left it in the cafeteria. As I ran out though I saw a group and froze.

N-no... no he's not... he's not one of th-them... is he?

I saw Jonathan, holding my journal, with Maxwell's friends. He was reading it OUTLOUD. He had betrayed me.  
"dudes, listen to this, 'we ran through the library for hours, I just met this guy, but he managed to make my day better. I'm glad he's my roommate, he's so nice, and-' this is slightly crossed out, but I can still read it, 'handsome' Lol" his words were like knives in my back, I stared in terror as my only true friend broke me, my heart, and my life.  
"dude that's like, sooooooo gay!" Maxwell laughed,

No please... let this all just be a hallucinations, it's j-just my PTSD right? You're just messing with me jimmy right?! I'm just hallucinating.

Jimmy didn't respond to my thoughts, of coarse not, he liked to see me suffer, just like everyone else in my life. I found myself staggering towards them, shaking from the sudden change of emotion.

"well, well, well... look who's here." Jonathan's eyes weren't their normal deep blue, more of a dark, bitter one. He grinned at me, I just noticed how much taller than me he was. He pushed me to the ground and kicked me while I was down, I heard a cracking noise when he hit my chest. My ribs were definitely broken.  I cried out from the shock, he actually broke my FUCKING BONES!  
"hey man... come on lets not kill the faggot" Maxwell sounded slightly afraid of Jonathan, like if he screwed yup he'd be on the ground with me, beaten as well.  
"why not Maxwell? Not like anyone'd care, he'd just be another dead piece of shit in a dumpster." He chuckled.  I was afraid, one of the gang members had taken my hoodie, satchel and shirt. Someone else took my pants so I lie on the ground in my stupid Ghostbusters boxers. I felt someone stand on my right arm, then heard a cracking sound. I cried, my life was over, I wouldn't mind dying right now, that would be better, and then, I coughed up some blood,

 

(JIMMY P.O.V TO THE RESCUE! kinda... he is just trying to stay alive.)  
YEAH IM BACK BABY! AND READY TO STAB STAB, STABETY STAB! I got up, feeling the wonderful buzz of adrenaline, Johnny was wasting it crying, so I got to get control, I don't have my knife though, they took it from me! I sprung up, ignoring the pain in my chest,

Damn Johnny, you let them do this, you dumbass

I hit Jonabitch in the face before running away, I didn't know where we were going... Johnny was in control of where we ran, I was more in charge of getting us the fuck up outta there! So yeah, I'm really tired now... 

(BACK TO JOHNNYBOY!)

I ran to the library, I just wanted to be there, I knew my ribs were starting to dig into my lungs, I knew that I don't have long. I want to die there, the adrenaline pumping through me numbs the pain, but only for now. I don't want people to see me die, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm done. i can feel one of the rib fragments stab into me as I shove open the library doors, I wobble ran to the center of the room before falling, I hit the floor, but it feels like I don't. The room spins, I cry.

He betrayed me, at least he'll find me here. He'll get his laugh at my pitiful corpse. I don't care anymore, death finally reached me.

I look back down at the scars on my arms, some from Maxwell, some from josh, some from myself, some from other bullies over the years.

I scar to easily... pitiful...

No one will miss me, josh will be happy I'm gone. The world will have one less useless little asshole wasting food, money, air, and space.  I feel blood trickle from the corner of my mouth, I don't have much longer. The world starts fading away, or rather, I start to fade.

 

Then everything goes dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.


	5. Antwell Urgent Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny toast narates this time.

I heard laughter out the window, but not normal laughing, it sounded like a pack of hyenas found a fresh kill. I looked out the window and froze.

He's on the ground... They stripped him... They're HURTING HIM!

Rage filled me, how could anyone do this to another person, in fact. Why was Johnny taking this?! I looked closer and saw why.  
Gavin.  
My twin brother. He and I never got along, and ever since dad died he was worse.

He must think that's me! I have to go save him!

I sprung from my seat and ran out, even though the teacher was calling my name. I was half way down the stairs when Johnny got up somehow and ran away. In the direction of our library.

"You fuckers, what did you do to him?!" I knew, I had seen it all. I screamed as I charged at my brother, tackling him, I hit blindly. Punching him anywhere I could.  
"W-we were jus-" Gavin stammered, I was always the taller, stronger twin.  
"Shut the hell up Gavin! I don't want your damn excuses!" I got up and sprinted towards the library, I threw open the doors and found him, he didn't look good. I quickly checked him for breathing.

Good... Still alive. just barely...

I dialed 9-1-1 into my cellphone.

"9-1-1 what's your emer-"  
"Help my best friend is dying! Please I think his ribs are broken! A-and I think his arm is too! Hurry please he's having trouble breathing!" I was screaming. I don't want to lose him.... I don't want to lose another person I care about.  
"An ambulance is on its way sir!" I turned off my phone and held him close to me, so I could hear his shallow breaths, to make sure he was safe.  
"You're safe now... H-help is on its w-way... I w-won't loose you... I won't lose another... Don't leave me like the rest..." I whisper, getting no response of course. I looked down his arms,

Bruises... Cigarette burns... Slashes?! Oh god why?! Why does this happen to him?! Why is he dying in my arms? Why couldn't I be there for him? He trusted me.... And I failed him... Oh god I failed him! What's with the cigarette burns?! Like someone put them out on his arms.... They look older than the slashes. Did he do them? Oh god....

I heard the door swing open, and paramedics bustle in. My eyes were shut while I cried, I felt someone pick Johnny up and heard a gurney roll out. I opened my eyes and saw a man with black hair and 5:00 shadow.  
" do ya wanna ride in the ambulance with him? It's alright if you do." He had a southern accent, his name tag read 'Billy'. I nod to his offer and get into the ambulance, it smelled like bleach and painkillers. I saw another paramedic attaching a heart monitor to Johnny. She had brown hair tied back and her name tag read 'Madie'.   
"W-w-will he b-be ok?" I stammered as I sat next to where he lay. No one said anything until Madie said,  
"He should be. But he'll need surgery."  
I trembled, my best friend was in danger. I could only stay by his side.

*time skip brought to you by Madie friend!*

I sat in the hospital waiting room, I had texted Lilly and Raina about what happened, Lilly was on her way with Raina.

Lilly: Y U NOT IN CLASS?! WHERE U & JOHNNY?  
Me: the hospital  
Lilly: OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!  
Me:... My brother.  
Lilly: IM ON MY WAY WITH RAINS! BE THERE IN LIKE 5 MINUTES!

I turned off my phone for a bit but got anxious and started reading random books on wattpad. I read like 5 books about broken ribs... Which didn't help the fear. A doctor walked up to me,  
"Son he's going to need to spend the night, I suggest you go ho-"  
"I'm not leaving him, not this time.... Or ever again." The doctor told me I could stay in his room with him then, and that I could sleep on a chair near his bed.

I can handle one uncomfortable night.

I saw him, he had and IV in his arm, and was hooked up to a heart monitor, a steady beep coming from the machine. I sat next to him, held his hand mine. I started to cry again, I never wanted this, how could Gavin do this? Why, why, why?! I sighed.

"My friend... Don't leave me now..." I started singing, I don't know why but I did. "Cause this ain't... Our final bow...  
My heart is filled with pain,  
Regretting that I couldn't,  
Save you from this fate,  
So much left to heal.  
But now I hold you in my arms my friend!  
Now I feel your heart beat,  
You are my strength...  
And yet my weakness..."  
"Jonathan?" Lilly peeked in and gasped when she saw Johnny. "Oh crap... Um Raina stay in the waiting room."  
She walked in and stood beside me, looking at Johnny.  
"Man... That bastard did this?!" She was pissed.  
"Lilly..."  
"Yeah bro?"  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"In what way do you mean?"  
"I failed him. I should have been there to protect him."  
"You couldn't have known this would happen. The only thing that matters is he is still alive."  
".... Yea-"  
Then I heard something that shook me to the core,

He flatlined.


End file.
